


Brought to Heel

by bitterjewess, iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Leashes, Multi, Puppy Play, Spanking, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterjewess/pseuds/bitterjewess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Travis is a good pup. Sometimes needy, sometimes naughty, but still good.





	Brought to Heel

Travis’ leash is tied to the table so he can’t move far. There are soft pads strapped to his knees to protect them, the thick plug inside keeping him open and ready. Everyone can see him, the guys wandering around and chatting, half of them eating - some even at the table he's tied to - but he just has to wait. He can’t see very well with his head stuck under the table, so when guys decide to touch him, tug on the plug or tease his cock, he doesn’t know who and he can’t anticipate it. It makes him feel even more like a toy than just sitting there with his ass in the air.

Travis whines and arches his back for the first guy who actually pulls the plug out, face burning when there's a round of laughter. "Pup needs to be bred, I guess," someone mutters from close by. A hot bolt of shame runs through him, embarrassed that he’s so needy and desperate and open. That fades as soon as he feels someone press two fingers into him, seeking out his prostate and toying with him, just enough to draw mewls from his mouth.

"Yeah, you're ready huh, boy? Don't worry, I gotcha." Fingers withdraw and are quickly replaced by a thick cockhead. Travis whines softly as they push into him, his own cock aching between his legs.

It’s obvious they don’t care about his pleasure, just using him for themselves. Another person skims their hand along his hip and back, watching as he shifts into the touch. “Aw, look, one cock isn’t enough for him, such a greedy boy, always needs to be the center of attention,” the person petting him says. Hanging his head, Travis whimpers and that gets him another soft pet. "It's okay, boy, don't be shy. We've got plenty of cocks for you."

The person inside him grunts and thrusts harder, and Travis tries to make it good, clenching down so he’s tighter, even though he hasn’t been truly tight since they first started this game and fucked him senseless, keeping him full for ages. They rub his hips and over his back approvingly. "Good boy. You know how to take it, huh?" Nodding, Travis drops down on his elbows so his back is arched and lets them fuck him hard and deep, collar pulled tight against his throat.

The person fucking him groans and stills, filling him with come. He just whimpers through it, taking it because that’s all he’s been allowed to do. The person pulls out, and Travis can feel his hole clenching on nothing, a little of the warm come dribbling down his crack. They shift away, and it's not long before someone else takes his place. 

"Messy already, pup." It sounds like Shayne, but Travis can't be sure because he murmurs it so softly. A thumb catches the dribble of come that had escaped and presses it back inside him. He lets out a mewl, begging, and they don't keep him waiting for it before they push their cock in.

The squelch of lube and come inside him makes Travis blush a deep red. He’s only taken one of them so far but he’s already a mess; he can’t imagine how he’ll be when everyone has had a shot at him. He hears a clunk above him, the sound of someone putting a plate down on the table and he’s even more embarrassed by that, the idea that someone is still eating, not paying him a bit of attention while he gets used right underneath them. There's still soft chatter around the room now that he's paying attention to it and yeah; he's just a hole to use, a pup to be bred before they head home for the day. 

The second person doesn't drag it out anymore than the first. They chase their orgasm with single-minded focus, taking advantage of the presence of Travis' body to get off. They hold deep to come inside him, pulling out with a little pat to his ass.

“Anyone else?” Another person calls and when there’s no answer, they tap his hip and push something hard and cold against his hole. It’s a new plug, bigger than the last one, to keep him full of come until someone else wants to use him.

Plaintively, Travis whines, but it doesn't do him any good. One of the people sitting at the table snorts, commenting to someone else that, "Pup is still needy, I guess. Maybe we should've offered him to the Stars while they were here."

Travis tugs a little at the leash, whining louder. That earns him a quick smack on his ass and a sharp, “Behave.” He settles like he’s told and just waits, knows that he won’t get anything they don’t want to give him, that he has to just accept what they do to him.

He's almost given up hope of someone else fucking him and maybe being allowed to come when there's someone kneeling between his legs. They're quiet as they pull the plug out; one finger traces his slightly gaping rim, making it flutter. Claude would tease him for having such a hungry hole, but this person doesn't. They take his hips and line up, thrusting in nice and slow just to make him whimper more; they all know he likes it fast, hates it when they tease, and this person is definitely leaning toward teasing.

Travis feels broken open, full and wet and soft. He pushes back into the thrusts, trying to get it faster, but the person just holds his hips and angles just right to hit his prostate on most of their thrusts. He’s close. He can’t normally come without a hand on his cock, but right now, he thinks he might get there if the person fucking him would just speed the fuck up. He tries to mewl and whine and whimper, but they don't let up, keeping that same steady pace until he's panting. 

"Puppy's gonna come," someone calls from across the room, voice teasing and Travis has to close his eyes. He wants to beg but he can't; he definitely won't be allowed to come then, and they might not even finish inside him.

Finally, the person inside him thrusts harder and faster, bringing him right to the edge before they slow down and back off. He gasps and whines, so desperate, but he still can’t do anything about it, can’t beg, can’t touch himself, can’t even give up and crawl away unsatisfied. He just has to wait and hope they let him come

"Good boy," they murmur and, fuck, that's definitely Ivan, the patient bastard. Travis lets out a tiny mewl and gets a kiss dropped on his back for his trouble. Ivan keeps it tortuously slow until Travis has gone hazy with it; he needs but all he can do is take. He can't hold back the choked sound he makes when Ivan starts to go hard and fast again. Travis scrabbles a little at the carpet, biting his lip so he doesn't speak by accident because, gods, he's so close but he still needs permission.

Ivan is close, gasping and stuttering his hips, and Travis is just hoping Ivan remembers to give him permission to come before he loses himself in his own orgasm. Travis is lucky and Ivan says, “You can,” hitting Travis’s prostate dead on, fast and hard, perfect to push Travis over the edge. Moaning, Travis twitches helplessly as his cock spurts come on the floor, more of it forced out as Ivan fucks him through their orgasms. They're left breathless and sticky and only Ivan nudging a clean plug into Travis keeps him from dripping come from his hole, too.

He’s glad that no one wants to fuck him after his orgasm, overstimulated and wrung out as he is. Instead, Claude leans down and disconnects his leash from the table, using it to pull him towards the door. Travis doesn’t really know where they’re going, but he doesn’t know if he has the mental capacity to care either, wrung out and messy as he is.

They've got a few rooms available to them for play, and Claude takes him to one of those. He loops the leash over a chair for a moment, going to get a warm cloth to clean Travis' cock and between his legs. He leaves the plug in, unclipping the leash from Travis' collar at last so he can curl up on the big pillow they'd gotten just for him. 

“Doing okay?” Claude asks and Travis nods quickly. He feels sore and sensitive but likes that, likes being a toy for them. Claude settles next to him and lets Travis puts his head in Claude’s lap to get his hair petted. He sighs happily, dozing against Claude. At some point, Claude unstraps his knee pads and rubs at Travis' legs where the strap had rested. Travis will probably get used again later, but for now, he should be comfortable. 

When Travis has rested a bit, he starts mouthing at Claude’s pants, without intent, but almost as a comfort mechanism. Claude’s mostly soft, but he unzips to let Travis hold him in his mouth. It's worth it for the content sigh Travis lets out, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re such a good boy for us,” Claude hums, and Travis looks up through his eyelashes, soft and relaxed. Travis just wants to be good, always, and he loves that his team lets him be good, uses him so he can be good.

Travis is disappointed when Claude tucks his cock away without letting Travis get him off, but Claude orders him to stay. He gets Travis water, holding the bottle for him so he can drink and feeds him a power bar. It's not enough to fill him, but Travis knows Claude will feed him later, when they’re back at home.

“Some of the guys didn’t get a chance to use you, pup. Ready to go back out and be a good boy for us?” Claude asks him. Travis, worked up but unsatisfied from Claude’s dick in his mouth, nods quickly. He wants to be good for his team and let them use him however they want.

Claude puts his knee pads back on and clips Travis' leash to his collar. Travis keeps pace beside him, following him back out into the lounge where most of the team is still milling about. Claude nudges Travis over a footrest, keeping his leash in hand as he settles on a chair close by.

Travis mewls as soon as someone touches him and Claude tugs on his leash to remind him to be good. It’s nice, the firm reminder around his neck if who and what he’s supposed to be. Travis can’t crane his neck to see who it is, but he can tell that the person touching him is a little hesitant, not sure what Claude will allow.

"You can fuck him, if you want to. He wants to be bred, don't you, pup?" 

Travis doesn't want to scare them off by moving so he gives a tiny yip in agreement. The hands on him are still hesitant though; Travis is glad Ivan had made him come or he wouldn't be as patient. 

"You can just play with him a little, too; he'll like that. I'm sure someone else will breed him."

Travis hears a whispered, "Okay," and he thinks that's Carter. He's not sure, but he likes the idea of their goalie playing with him, getting comfortable with him and - maybe in the future - he'll let Travis make him feel good. Travis feels fingers on his rim, thumbing at the plug that's holding him open and he tries to stay still for the touches. A fingertip runs down his taint and the softness of his balls before tracing back up. It makes Travis shiver slightly, but he holds himself still. 

"Good boy," Claude murmurs, reaching forward to pet up Travis' back. Then he says to maybe-Carter, "You can take the plug out. He should be plenty wet if you want to play with his hole, but it might be messy."

Travis feels the fingers at his rim again, and the plug starts to pull out He feels the widest part stretch him and hears Carter, not quite whimper, but blow out a heavy breath when he's spread wide on the curve of the plug. He whines as the plug pulls out of him, feeling a little empty. Maybe-Carter asks Claude, "That was really big. Does it hurt him?"

"No. I always stretch him first, and he's used to the size of that one. Plus we always make sure he has plenty of lube. He doesn't like being empty or wasting come, isn't that right, pup?" 

Travis gives another yip, because, yeah. Like this, he hates the emptiness, his body craving something inside it.

There's a silence and Travis feels fingers in his hole, touching him gently and spreading him wide. Carter tugs a little on his rim and watches as he clenches down. It's nice to be played with like this, feeling someone discovering his body for the first time. "What's the biggest he's taken?" Carter asks, and Claude laughs.

"We have one maybe an inch wider. He only likes that one sometimes, because it leaves him feeling too empty when you take it out. And he can take a couple of cocks at once if we take the time." 

"Oh," Carter says softly, with something like wonder. A slim finger slides inside Travis, just feeling. He clenches on it a little, but he can't get very tight right now. "He's - he's trying to clench around me." 

"Yeah. He knows it feels good for us when he does that. He'd do it around your cock if you gave it to him."

Travis yips in agreement and encouragement. The finger is nice, but it's not enough. 

"He can't get very tight even when he clenches down," Carter observes, and Travis flames red again, embarrassed that he's so ruined that Carter would comment on it.

"Yeah, he's taken three cocks today, a finger won't do much for him," Claude explains, "but he'd try harder around a cock."

"I want to try, I think," Carter decides and starts to undo his jeans.

Despite his embarrassment, Travis finds himself trying not to wriggle in excitement. He's never had Carter before, and he doesn't seem bothered by how well used Travis is.

"Lube," Claude reminds gently, and Travis can hear the click of the cap and a wet sound as Carter slicks up his cock. Then a blunt head is pressing against him and in. Carter's not as thick as some of the guys, but he's long, and Travis moans as he hits deeper than the others he's gotten today. 

"He likes that," Carter gasps, fingers gripping at Travis' hip. 

"He does. Go ahead, Hartsy. Breed him."

Travis hears another gasp and tries to clench down on Carter to make him feel good. Carter groans, and Travis preens. He likes that Carter likes him. "He feels really good," Carter whispers, clearly worked up from the wet heat of Travis's hole. Travis is working his muscles, and Carter won't last long. He quickly speeds up his thrusts, hitting Travis so deep and just right.

"He wants you to like it. He likes keeping us happy, and he wants you to want to fuck him again. He's a slutty pup and needs a lot of breeding. That's why I bring him in here instead of keeping him at home," Claude explains.

Carter just offers a stuttered "O-oh," and shudders, snapping his hips into Travis as he comes. It's deep inside, and Travis loves it, something that Claude obviously picks up on when a little shiver runs down his spine. 

"Yeah, he bred you good, huh? Got that one nice and deep."

Travis yips a quick agreement and wiggles a little to show how much he appreciates it. Carter lets out an amused but slightly embarrassed laugh, running his hand up Travis’ back. 

"Now, push the plug back into him so he doesn't waste your come," Claude orders.

It's a little cool with fresh lube that Carter must've added, but it sinks easily into Travis, and he sighs contentedly. Carter pets him for a while more before moving away. A few of the boys are playing pingpong, and Travis listens to the chirping and the sound of the balls, just waiting. Either he'll get taken again, or Claude will take him home; he's in a space where he's happy with either of those things.

"Can I use his mouth?" Someone asks Claude. There’s a little tug on his leash as Claude checks in, and Travis nods. He'd like that. Claude didn't let him, so he wants to suck on something else.

"Yeah, just don't choke him. He's too fucked out to work through that," Claude decides.

It's a surprise when Raff settles in front of him; he's used Travis before, but not with any of the frequency a lot of the guys do. Still, he has a nice cock and pets Travis' hair back from his face as he feeds it to him. One hand braces Travis' head up to make it easier on him as Raff thrusts shallowly between his lips. He doesn't make Travis do anything but suck a little, accepting whatever Raff wants to give him. It's nice, almost mindless, and he ends up with drool trailing down his chin. Raff isn't chasing his orgasm particularly hard, just looking for a warm and wet place to keep his cock, at least for now. Travis enjoys it, wants to ask Claude to maybe be useful in another way, to maybe explore human furniture and more cockwarming, but right now, he's perfectly happy.

Raff stops suddenly, and Travis almost protests, but there are hands on his hips again. Whoever it is doesn't say anything as they draw out the plug and immediately slide their cock in to replace it. The low mumble has to be Nolan, though. Travis feels his own cock twitch, so thrilled to be between two cocks as they both start to move in him. Raff keeps it slow, but Patty's always been a little mean with his dick, thrusting sharply into Travis. If he'd just been starting his day, it would hurt, wouldn't feel good, but Travis is fucked open, loose from cocks and plugs so it feels nice, satisfying, jolting sounds up his throat that vibrate around Raff's cock.

"Keep doing just that, his moaning feels good," Raff tells Nolan who thrusts sharply again. 

Travis can feel how hard he is, cock swinging between his legs and starting to ache. He hopes that Nolan (or someone else) will put a hand on him and let him come again. He feels perfect, but he probably can't come again without the stimulation on his cock. Nolan settles for a set of tight, hard, shallow thrusts and draws a whimper out of Travis, which in turn brings Raff to the edge of orgasm.

"Close. Gonna swallow, pup?" Raff grits, and Travis does his best to nod. Raff comes hot and bitter on his tongue, letting him swallow it down and lick his cock clean before pulling out. He gets a few strokes of fingers through his hair before Raff stands back up. "Good boy," he murmurs as he moves away, and Travis would be glowing if Nolan wasn't still railing him.

“Gonna make him come?” Claude asks Nolan, who grunts and reaches a hand down to palm Travis’s cock. Travis whines at that, the stimulation pushing him closer to the edge, and he can feel his orgasm barreling forward. Nolan keeps hitting him just right and playing with the head of his cock. Travis tries to clench, wants to feel Nolan’s release inside as he comes, and Nolan groans low, fucking fast into him. Travis moans loud and quivers, coming on the floor and over Nolan's fingers. He bites his lip so he doesn't yelp out loud as Nolan ruts inside him; it's almost too much, but then Nolan's coming, too, fucking it into Travis. He runs his hands over Travis' hips, petting him until he stops shivering. 

"So good, pup," Nolan murmurs, gently pulling out and easing a smaller plug into him to keep him from making a mess.

Claude leans down and checks on him, making sure he's not in pain before helping him off the ottoman and calling out for the guys to say goodbye. Several of the men come over and give him pets, and some even give him kisses, Carter among them. When everyone has properly checked in with Travis, Claude tugs him along on his leash to the car for the trip home.

There's a soft blanket in the back to protect his skin from sticking to the leather seats, and Travis melts down on it. He dozes on the ride home, carefully climbing out of the car to follow Claude up into his condo. He feels good, well-used and well-loved. 

"Bath, pup," Claude tells him once he's gotten his shoes off and Travis' leash hung up. Here, he's expected to obey without it, and he has an easier time doing so without all of the extra people around; there's only Claude and Claude's commands, so it‘s simple and not as likely to get him wound up.

Travis isn't a huge fan of baths, doesn't like the water in his ears, but Claude is ordering, so Travis follows behind him quickly. The path back to the bathroom is easy, well-worn. Travis knows every turn, and it's easy to look up at Claude instead of down at where he's crawling. There is a harness for him in the master bath that Claude can hook to his collar and the side of the bathtub if Travis is going to get frisky about the bath, and Claude holds it up, giving Travis the option. He's too worn out to warrant it, and he gives a soft whine, looking up at Claude. 

"Gonna be good, boy? Don't get me wet, then, or you'll sleep in your kennel." Claude starts the water and gets it warm before helping him into the tub. He only lets it fill so far before flipping it off, plucking a washcloth off the shelf to dip in it. This, they have experience with, and Travis lets Claude wash his body, only whining a little when cleans Travis' cock with no more care than he had the rest of him. Claude pauses when he reaches the curve of Travis' ass, gently touching the plug there. "Do you want this out, pup?"

Travis shakes his head no quickly. He likes the reminder that he was used well by the team and that he's still wet with their come. He knows Claude will have to take it out before bed, won't let him sleep with a plug usually, and definitely not something as big as the one he has inside now. That means that Claude is going to have to pull Travis over his lap and clean him out later, but for right now, it's worth it. He wants to keep it in as long as Claude will let him. Claude hums and finishes cleaning him up, rubbing the rough cloth around his rim to catch anything that has leaked out of him before pronouncing him done.

Claude gets him out of the bath with minimal mess and buffs him dry. It feels good and Travis leans into it when Claude cups his cheek. "Such a good boy for us today. I think Hartsy is gonna want you all the time, now; you should've seen his face when he came in you." 

Travis mewls a little at that; another time, maybe, when he's not being a pup, he can see Carter come in him, but he's glad Claude thinks their goalie will want him again. That feels good. 

They head back to the kitchen so Claude can cook them a proper meal; he could've eaten at the rink but rarely does when Travis isn't able to. Travis likes to be able to eat at his feet when they get home, most days. For now, he curls up on his bed in the corner and just watches Claude work. Sometimes he'll beg, but not today.

Claude makes something easy to eat off a dish, chicken and veggies, with the chicken cut into little pieces. Claude serves his own plate up and then puts Travis's in his dish, grabbing an extra fork just in case. He calls Travis over to the table for food, and Travis comes happily, hungry after all the excitement of the day. Travis kneels by Claude, cocking his head as Claude holds up his dish. He paws at him slightly so Claude will set it on the floor by his chair and digs in. He eats carefully so he doesn't get too messy; Claude will clean his face after dinner, but he'll also scold Travis if he makes too much of a mess. Claude gives him more when he whines, pawing a little at Claude's leg to get his attention. He's hungrier than he thought. 

Claude puts their dishes away and wets the corner of a towel to clean Travis' face. He holds a glass for Travis to drink; he'd tried out of dishes before but neither of them had liked that. It was too hard and messy and made Claude anxious about Travis staying hydrated. Instead, he’d got reusable bendy straws to use when Travis is a pup. It's easier than tipping the cup against his lips and hoping they don't spill. 

Travis's exhaustion is catching up to him and so when Claude leads him over to the couch to watch television, Travis just curls up at his feet and and lays his head down to nap. He's not allowed on the couch, and he knows that. He wants to be good now so that Claude lets him sleep on the bed instead of on his pillow in the corner of the bedroom.

He hums when Claude pets him to wake him up. "C'mon, boy. Time for bed." 

Travis follows him up the stairs to his room, padding into the ensuite obediently. Claude puts a towel under him so he can ease the plug out of Travis, letting the come drip out so he can wipe Travis clean. He gets a few minutes to himself to use the bathroom and brush his teeth before he goes back to his hands and knees, pawing at the door so Claude will let him out. 

Cocking his head, Travis waits for Claude to pat the bed before he jumps up, cuddling up to Claude immediately. Claude pets his hair, telling him how good he was for all the boys, how he made them all feel so good. Travis whimpers and tries to curl closer, feeling needy. He sleeps naked so that if Claude decides he wants to use him at night, in the morning, whenever, he can. It's nice to be skin to skin, and Travis finds himself drifting off quickly.

Claude lets him sleep in, staying in bed with Travis so he's not alone when he wakes. It's nice to wake like this, pressed close with Claude petting his back as Travis opens his eyes slowly.

Eventually, Travis paws at Claude, wants more attention than just pets. Claude laughs at him, gently, but prompts him out of bed and to the bathroom. Claude doesn't feel like indulging Travis's bratty side, will punish him if he keeps being naughty. They go through a quick morning routine and get Travis clean. He whines, trying not to be impatient but Claude hushes him swiftly.

"We have a couple options today. Shayne is hosting a movie and game night, Nolan and Carter mentioned they'd like to come over, or we could have a day just the two of us. Have a preference?" Claude asks, expecting a nod or headshake.

Travis leans against him and nuzzles his leg. He could play with the boys, but he knows they're gonna get him wound up and maybe into trouble. He's enjoying being good for Claude, and he's pretty sure Claude will breed him today if he's patient.

"Just me?" Claude asks and Travis yips his agreement. Claude leans down and ruffles his hair, calling him a good boy, and then standing up again to bring him to the kitchen for breakfast. Travis follows closely, hoping he'll get a treat if he's extra good.

Claude fries up bacon and potatoes, scrambling an egg for Travis so he can eat it more easily. It’s messier than dinner, but Claude doesn't chastise him for the egg and grease on his face when he's done. Instead, he cleans Travis up and gives him scratches, petting through his hair.

Claude brings them over to the television next, taps the floor next to him with one foot in a clear order for Travis to sit at his feet. Travis goes, but he's starting to feel itchy, a little empty and a little needy. He wants to be good, but he also wants something inside. He risks another whine, resisting pawing at Claude but just barely. 

"What is it, pup?" Travis arches his back, presenting his ass, and Claude chuckles. "Like that, huh. Let's get something in you then. If you're not too sore and can be good for a little while longer, then I'll have a treat for you."

Travis pants and wriggles happily. Claude tells him to stay and goes to the bedroom to choose a toy for him. It's not too big, Claude always mindful of the sensitivity that Travis probably feels after everything he took the day before. The only difference is that this one is metal, so it feels heavier in Travis than the silicone plugs they usually use. Travis wriggles again when he sees it. He loves the full feeling of the metal plugs when he's a pup. He presents when Claude snaps his fingers at him, parting his legs so Claude can spread lube over his hole. 

Claude laughs when his finger sinks in easy. "Still so open. Slutty little pup." He nudges another finger in with more lube and spreads them gently. Travis is a little achy, but he wants it, so he waits patiently as Claude opens him.

Soon enough, Claude presses the cold tip of the toy to his hole, and Travis pants. The metal always feels a little weird going in, cold and hard and smooth in a way the silicone isn’t. Claude doesn’t let up, pushing the plug into him firmly and then wiping his finger off on the skin of Travis’ ass, lube slicking across his skin. Claude pats his ass to get him to sit up. “Better, pup?” Claude asks, and Travis nods, nuzzling close.

"Good boy." Claude doesn't protest when Travis leans against his leg. He pets his hair as he watches TV, offering a scritches now and again. Travis drifts in contentment. The plug is heavy and warm inside him now, an almost soothing weight. When he’s like this, Travis doesn’t mind having to wait until Claude decides to do something else, settled against his master. He’s comfortable and fuzzy and feels like a good boy. Eventually, Claude pushes him back a little to grab some snacks and a glass of water, grabbing beef jersey as a puppy treat, too.

He feeds it to Travis in little bites, offering him sips of water in between. Travis eyes the chocolate in Claude's hand, but Claude's raised eyebrow is enough to deter him. 

They finish a movie and finally Claude’s hands start to wander past Travis' hair. Travis gladly lets him touch. They start tracing his neck and his shoulders, and then make their way down his chest. Claude coaxes him into sitting back so that he has access to Travis’ nipples, and he takes full advantage, tweaking them and drawing little, hiccuping noises from Travis’s mouth. Travis knows he’s not supposed to push into the pinches, but he can’t help it, the fingers on his nipples just feel so good.

"Like that, boy? Sensitive pup." Claude works his way down to fondle Travis' cock, laughing when he whimpers and bucks his hips into the touch. "Always so ready, huh. Show me what you want, boy."

Travis shuffles quickly, turning around and getting on his knees, ass in the air and face in the carpet. He whines and tries to push backward into Claude. Claude laughs, “Eager, aren’t you?” 

Travis nods as well as he can against the floor, yipping happily when he hears Claude's zipper. That gets another laugh, but Claude just pats his ass. 

"Alright then. Someone's ready." Claude tugs the plug out slow, setting it on the coffee table. He thumbs Travis open, blowing cool air on his hole just to make him flinch and whine.

“I’ve been thinking about your hole since yesterday. Watching all the boys fuck you open, fill you with come, leave you a mess, fuck it was hot,” Claude whispers, and Travis pants. Claude reaches down and offers two fingers to Travis to suck on, tells him to get them nice and wet. He sucks them messily because he knows that's what Claude wants, leaving them soaking with spit. Claude taps his cheeks with wet fingers as he pulls them out, nudging them straight into Travis' hole and laughing when he whines. "Slutty little pup. You're just ready, huh."

Travis would protest but Claude is spreading lube on his cock and thrusting into him before he can. It's a delicious stretch after the weight of the plug but not so much that it aggravates the ache left over from yesterday. It makes him gasp, leaving him panting against the floor, and he pushes back against Claude. Travis spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate Claude’s width and tries to get him deeper; Claude just laughs at him and thrusts hard twice. “Such a wonderful slut. Always want to be bred, full of cock and come,” Claude teases, using his wet fingers to play with Travis’s rim where his cock is buried in Travis’s body.

Letting out a mewl, Travis can feel his cock twitch and face heat at Claude's words and touch. It's true, he knows; he wants it all the time, from anyone who will give it to him but especially Claude. He's more than happy to be a slut for his master and whoever else Claude allows to have him. 

It's a bit of a shock to have Claude nudge a fingertip in next to his cock. Travis has to work to stay relaxed, whining in his throat at the stretch. It's not the most he's ever taken, but he can feel it.

“Look at you, opening up around my finger and my cock. Should try to get more in you sometime, you could tell Carter next time that you can take more now,” Claude lets the filth drop from his mouth, he knows that Travis loves the hot sting of embarrassment that burns through him when Claude talks like this. Travis just pants and nods, trying to be good. Claude thrusts hard, hitting Travis just on his spot, but he knows he can’t come yet, hasn’t been told he’s allowed. 

"And you're such a good boy. You'd let me use this hole all day, even if I didn't let you come, wouldn't you?" Whimpering at the thought, Travis nods. He knows he would. He's done it before and been sent to bed with his cock still aching between his legs because he'd been naughty or impatient. "Yeah, that's my good pup." Claude nails Travis just right, hard enough to make him let out a choked-off sound with every thrust. It's mean, a little, but Claude's also petting his hips and back, soothing, so Travis clamps down and does his best not to come.

Claude holds deep, grinds into him, and Travis mewls. He’s not allowed to say anything, but he’d love to beg for Claude to let him take a break, to get a chance to collect himself and not disobey. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to hold off much longer. He counts himself lucky when Claude groans and fills him with hot come, pulling out quickly and giving him the plug back. 

“Don’t worry, pup. You’ll have a chance to earn an orgasm later,” Claude says, before tucking himself back away and sitting back on the couch.

Travis lets out a soft whine because he was so close. His cock twitches and throbs between his legs, but he doesn't come. Eventually, he's able to push himself up and turn back toward Claude. He sprawls at his feet, nuzzling Claude's leg in gratitude when he drops a cushion to the floor for Travis to rest his head on, giving him a quick pet. "Good boy." 

His cock softens gradually, but there's a faint ache from the denied orgasm. Travis wonders how long Claude will make him wait today even though he knows there's no point in worrying about it. If he's good, he'll get to come at least once. If he's naughty, he won't. And he's determined to keep being good.

Lunch comes and Travis tries to eat extra carefully. He doesn’t want to make a mess and be bad. Today, he’s being good. Claude smiles at him when he leans down to clean his face, finding he only has to wipe right around his lips and chin, and tells Travis he’s a good boy. Travis preens at the praise, and wriggles when Claude scritches the back of his head.

“I think you need a little exercise. How about some fetch, pup?” Claude asks, and Travis yips happily. Claude gets Travis’s favorite ball and tosses it across the living room for Travis to bring back.

Travis knows he can be high-energy and that it's good to burn some of it off even when they're just having a relaxing day at home. He enjoys the pets Claude gives him every time he brings the ball back, wiggling in anticipation to get him to throw it again. Eventually, though, his hands and knees start to get a little sore from his scurrying across the carpet, and Claude seems to take notice of it, setting the ball on the table to signal that they're done. 

"Come up here, pup. Give your paws a break." Claude sits on one end of the couch, patting the space beside him, but Travis whines. He knows come-filled pups aren't supposed to be on the furniture in case they make a mess. "It's okay, boy, you won't get in trouble. Up."

Travis scurries to obey, loves it when Claude lets him on the couch because it’s so rare and it means he was good. Travis puts his head in Claude’s lap when he’s given the chance and snuggles close. Claude pets through his hair gently while Travis pants out his exertion from the game. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Claude hums, and Travis yips. “And good boys deserve rewards,” Claude continues as he strokes down Travis’s chest

Travis wiggles a little, trying not to be too enthusiastic while giving his approval. His cock is already filling, eager as it bobs up between his legs. It gets a laugh from Claude that makes Travis blush, and he turns his face against Claude's leg to hide some of his embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, pup. I know how slutty you are. I like that you're eager," Claude murmurs. Travis can't hold in the sound he makes when Claude touches the head of his cock, hips thrusting despite himself. "Easy boy. I know you wanna hump, but you gotta stay still for me."

Travis whines but presses his hips back against the couch so he doesn’t thrust, so he can be good. Claude takes his cock in hand and strokes him once, twice, before Travis’s hips twitch again. “Be good,” Claude reminds him one more time. Travis whimpers and nods a little against Claude’s leg. Claude grins down at him and speeds his strokes, thumbing over the head of Travis’s cock whenever he finishes a stroke. 

Travis pants and drools a little on Claude’s jeans; he can feel himself getting close, and he knows he needs permission to come, so he whimpers against Claude's leg. Claude's quiet for a moment, still working him, so Travis breathes and tries to hold it back. He lets out another whimper when he feels a throb in his groin, and finally Claude looks down at him. "Okay, pup. You can come." 

Travis yelps and whines through it, struggling to hold still so he doesn't make a mess. Claude angles his dick so his come lands on his skin instead of the couch. "So much come, boy. You'd be a good stud if you weren't so needy to be bred yourself."

Travis whimpers at that, and Claude laughs, trailing his fingers through the come on Travis’s belly and offers them to him to suck. Travis takes them into his mouth greedily; the taste isn’t great, but he gets to make Claude proud, and that’s enough. Claude leaves the fingers in his mouth even after they’re clean, and Travis hums happily. He’s always happiest when he has something inside on both ends. The rest of the come dries on his belly, and he knows he’s going to have to get a bath that night, and that he’s not looking forward to.

Claude keeps him on the couch, idly petting his hair now and again as he watches TV. Travis drifts in contentment, only interrupted when Claude picks up his phone and laughs. "The boys are feeling a little jealous. Hold still." He snaps a few photos of Travis' messy belly and soft cock, of Claude's fingers in his mouth. They never take pics of anything that could easily identify him, just to be safe, but those should be safe enough. Claude types a few messages and sends them to the group chat, Travis guesses, judging by how many notifications Claude gets all at once.

“They all want a chance to make you messy too,” Claude tells him, tapping his tongue with the fingers in Travis’s mouth. Travis hums and then sucks, content with whatever Claude wants from him. “We’ll have to set up another play day sometime soon. I know how needy you get when you don’t get bred often enough.” Travis just yips around Claude’s fingers in agreement and sinks into the comfort of being petted. After a little bit, Travis starts to get wriggly again, the come dried uncomfortably on his belly and the plug in his ass not enough anymore.

"Hm, already huh? What do you think, you want my cock or a bigger toy?" Turning his face into Claude's lap, Travis nuzzles at his crotch, panting when he feels Claude start to chub up immediately. "Yeah, I figured. Go on, present." 

Scrambling off the couch, Travis does as he's told, resting his upper body on the floor and spreading his legs apart so his ass is high, hole exposed to the cool air of the house. There's the sound of a zipper, and then Claude is kneeling behind him, jeans still on but open enough that he can press his bare cock to Travis' ass. "Gonna show the boys your hole, pup. That okay with you?"

Travis nods against the carpet, pushing into Claude’s touch. Claude pulls out the plug and while he’s still struggling to clench down, Travis hears the shutter sound of the camera on Claude’s phone. Claude gives him a couple fingers while he sends the picture off to the group chat. Travis whimpers in discontentment; it’s not enough to fill him right, and Claude isn’t paying any attention to him. Finally, _ finally _ , Claude puts his phone down and turns his attention back to Travis. Travis hears the click of the lube bottle’s cap and whimpers, so ready to be filled. Claude lines up with his hole and teases him with just the head of his cock.

Fluttering his hole, Travis hears Claude chuckle. "Alright, alright. I won't tease too much." He pushes in steadily until he's buried deep inside. "One of these days I'm gonna film your hole getting used. It'll be a nice treat for the boys, and we can use it to show any future pups what a good boy looks like when he's getting bred." 

Hands on Travis' hips, Claude works them to an even, deep rhythm, rocking Travis back onto his cock. It's almost leisurely, and entirely for Claude's enjoyment since he's not bothering to worry about making it particularly good for Travis. He pauses now and again, holding still inside of him before starting up again.

“You ready for my come? Gonna be a good pup and take your breeding?” Claude teases, and Travis whimpers and wriggles, begging for Claude to breed him just right. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Claude groans, snapping his hips against Travis’s ass, thrusting deep inside. Travis has enough presence of mind to clench down and try to be tight for Claude.

“Oh, good boy,” Claude gasps when he feels Travis flutter around him, close to coming. Travis pushes back to meet the thrusts, and Claude groans, stilling and filling Travis with hot come. Moaning out his pleasure at a good breeding, Travis keeps clenching his hole rhythmically until Claude pulls out. "Such a hungry hole. You were so good. Hold still, I'm going to send one more present to the boys." 

Travis holds position, not wanting to waste any of Claude's come. There's a couple of clicks as Claude takes pictures of his freshly-fucked hole. It's not long, though, before the plug is being eased back inside him, cool and heavy as his body draws it in. 

"Carter's got a treat for you. Want to see?" Claude asks, coaxing Travis to turn around as he wiggles excitedly. Holding up his phone, Claude taps play on a video message, and Travis whines out loud as he sees Carter stroking his cock fast, spilling come onto his fist and belly. He whimpers at the waste but pants in appreciation like a good boy should.

“We’ll have him over soon so he can breed you. I know you hate to see wasted come,” Claude assures him, and Travis yips in thanks. Claude tuts when he makes to get back up on the couch and gives a long look to his belly and lower half. Travis knows he’s dirty now, and he should know better than to try and get on the furniture. Claude taps the ground near his legs, and Travis goes quietly, curls up against the couch and Claude’s legs. When Travis is comfortable, Claude leans down and pets him gently, chuckling when Travis mouths tiredly at Claude’s fingers, when he trails them up from scritching under his chin.

"We need to put that toy for your mouth on our wishlist, so you have something to fill it all the time." Claude still lets Travis suckle his fingers a little, pulling away with a small pat to his cheek. "Rest, now." 

Travis closes his eyes and dozes. He's fairly sure Claude naps, too, and then he's being woken up with a gentle shake. "I'm going to the kitchen to make us supper. You can nap here or your bed in there while you wait." 

Yawning, Travis pads sleepily after Claude. His bed is softer than the carpet, and it's easy to fall back asleep, taking care to curl up on his side to keep his bed from getting messy.

When the meal is ready, Claude set the table and then calls Travis over to eat. Travis crawls over happily, a little hungry after a tiring day, and whines a little when he sees the meal, knowing he’s going to get messy. Claude has made teriyaki chicken with rice and vegetables; he knows that Travis can’t eat the rice and sauce without getting dirty. It feels unfair, even if he’s already dirty. He huffs and looks up at Claude with puppy eyes.

“Don’t complain. Be a good pup and eat your food, or you’ll go to bed hungry,” Claude warns. 

Travis whines, but he scoots closer, eventually putting his head down to mouth delicately at a piece of chicken, smearing sauce along his chin even when he tries his hardest to stay clean.

He can feel his face is sticky, but he has to finish what he's been given, or he'll definitely be in trouble. Lapping up the sauce and rice, Travis whimpers in apology when he sits up, face smeared with sauce and little bits of stuck rice. Claude's already done, of course, watching and waiting, and he gives Travis a little pet. 

"You're okay, pup. I know that was hard and you tried to stay clean, huh?" Travis nods, wiggling a little. "I know. You already need a bath, so I figured a little more mess couldn't hurt. Come on." 

Travis knows he needs a bath, but he doesn't necessarily want it. He already had a bath last night, and having them two days in a row is a lot. He balks the tiniest bit when they get to the bathroom, and Claude doesn't even ask him about the harness this time. He clips Travis into it as soon as he's in the tub, making sure it's got plenty of tension to keep him still.

As the tub starts to fill, Travis whines and pulls against the harness, but he can’t go anywhere. He’s stuck and the water keeps getting higher, and he doesn’t like it. He whines and whimpers until Claude turns off the tap and squirts some soap onto a rag. He starts with Travis’s belly, wiping the flaking come from his abs, and Travis didn’t realize how uncomfortable that actually was until it’s gone. Then Claude rinses the wash cloth and wipes at Travis’s face. Travis does not like that, and he keeps turning away, shrinking away from the tough cloth on him. Claude eventually grabs him by the hair and says, “Be good, pup. I don’t want to have to punish you.”

Claude gets his face clean and sets into trying to wash the rest of him but Travis keeps shifting, sloshing the water in the tub until Claude sighs at him. "Pup, you were doing so good, and now you're being naughty. It's just a bath, and you're messy." He runs more water, trying to replace what's already dirty but it just makes Travis whimper. He tries to sit instead of stand, but that pulls too much on the harness, and he slips, splashing water out of the tub. He yelps at the spanks Claude lands on his ass and hangs his head, chastened. 

"Bad pup," Claude scolds. Whining ,Travis does his best to hold still while Claude finishes washing him, but it's already too late.

Claude drains the water but leaves him clipped in the harness while he goes to get the short leash he uses when Travis is being bad in his house. Travis shifts restlessly in the tub, whimpering because he doesn’t like the harness right now, and he knows he’s in trouble. Claude sighs at him when he’s back in the room, taking him by his collar to still him.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of your punishment,” Claude tells him, unclipping the harness and clipping the leash to Travis’s collar. He tugs Travis from the bath and holds him tight while he roughly towel dries him. Travis tries to stay still and be good. He knows he’s getting punished, but he doesn’t want to tack onto it more if he can avoid it. Claude leads him out into the bedroom on a tight leash and clips the other end of the leash to a connection point on the footboard of the bed.

Claude takes his plug out, making Travis whine softly because he's empty now and he's been bad. He whines again when he sees Claude pick up the paddle. 

"Ten spanks for naughty pups who don't behave during bath time, right?" Miserably, Travis nods as best he can with the tight leash and collar holding him in place. 

Claude gives him a few more swats with his hand just to warm him up, then he sets in with the paddle. They're heavy, thudding blows that don't sting but gradually build a deep ache. Travis whines pitifully with each one, keeping his eyes and head down, holding still even though he wants to squirm away. Claude will get the belt or the crop if he won't take the paddle, and Travis hates those.

Claude pauses after the fifth spank to check in, and when he sees that Travis is okay, if a little uncomfortable, he scrapes his nails over Travis’s red ass, igniting a burning under Travis’s skin, before picking the paddle back up and continuing his punishment. By the eighth smack, Travis is a whimpering mess, by the tenth, he’s gasping and only barely managing not to wriggle. Claude counts off the tenth and sets the paddle down before pushing Travis into a sitting position. The pressure on his ass is uncomfortable, but Travis is just glad the spanking is over. Claude stands and grabs something from the bed, squatting in front of Travis to tell him, “You have an option: either, you can sleep in your kennel tonight, or I will put this,“ Claude opens his hand to reveal a tube of Icy Hot, “on your nipples and your sac. You choose.”

Travis whimpers. He hates being in his kennel when he's been naughty; it's harder to remember that Claude will forgive him when he's alone in it. But the Icy Hot is going to hurt, and he's already hurting, the throb in his ass getting deeper as the bruising surely left by the paddle has time to form. He bites his lip, chewing it fretfully as he considers his options. In the end, the threat of isolation is too much. He leans forward, touching the tip of his nose to the tube. 

Claude unscrews the cap and quickly gets to work, rubbing it on Travis' nipples first before smearing it on his sac. It burns immediately, making him jerk and whine, but there's no escape from it. He can’t pull far, still caught with the collar and leash against the bed. Claude watches as he struggles until Travis looks up, eyes a little hazy with tears and begs with big puppy dog eyes. Claude gives in to Travis’s desire for comfort and dips down, giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Travis pushes into it, and it reminds him that he’s doing this because he was bad but Claude still loves him, will forgive him, and that’s enough for him to screw up his courage and whimper through the heat of the lotion on his nipples and sac. He knows his chest and balls are going to be a brilliant red to match his ass, and he’ll be sore and sensitive tomorrow, but at least he’ll be allowed to sleep in the bed with Claude.

The cold of it makes him shiver and ache, but Claude pets through his hair. He stays close, and that's a comfort even if the throb in Travis's ass and the torture of the cream finally sends tears spilling down his cheeks. He doesn't hide them, just letting them fall and leaning into it when Claude gently wipes his face. 

Travis isn't sure how long Claude lets the Icy Hot work on him. He loses track of time just trying to take his punishment with as much grace as he can muster. Claude watches intently all the while, quiet as he struggles. 

Eventually, Claude gets a cloth to wipe the cream from Travis's skin. It will still burn for a while but at least with most of it wiped off it will start to fade. Claude puts the cloth away and comes close again so Travis can lean against him and breathe through the last of the burn from the cream. Travis feels a little proud of himself, that he took what Claude gave him and was good through his punishment. 

Claude unclips the leash from the bed and then him from the leash, tossing it towards their toy closet to put away later. He helps Travis to lie on the bed, ass up, and grabs their arnica cream. Travis sighs as Claude smooths it over his skin, the cool cream a relief on his burning ass. “Took your punishment so well. It’s over now and you’re forgiven for being naughty,” Claude tells him gently.

Travis sighs, relaxing at last. Claude leaves for just a moment to wash his hands, coming around the bed to pet Travis head gently. Travis licks at his fingers, trying to express his gratitude. He knows Claude won't make him do anything else today; he's already been bred twice and taken punishment. 

As expected, Claude changes for bed and crawls beneath the covers, allowing Travis to cuddle up next to him. Travis gets a gentle kiss to his forehead and his mouth. "You've done so well the last couple of days. You were good for the boys and for me, even if you were naughty at the end. I know you tried, and I'm proud of you."

Travis nuzzles close and waits for Claude to pet him. Claude gives him a grin and strokes over his shoulders and hair, watching as Travis quickly falls asleep. Now that he's comfortable, he can't keep his eyes open. He snores lightly, exhausted from the day and the punishment. Claude considers himself lucky that such a wonderful boy wants to be good for him. Claude pulls Travis close and breathes deeply, letting sleep catch him as well.


End file.
